Disney Heroes Special: Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan
Disney Heroes Special: Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Special Venom created a clone of Broly with its upgraded DNA and Paragus invites Gohan & the others to Planet X in order to stop the Legendary Super Saiyan from destroying the Milky Way Galaxy but when they fall into a trap that Venom made, Ann, Goku and the others must combind their powers if they're going to face their toughest challenge, but only if a Female Super Saiyan can be awaken. The Prologue A team of Scientists and Paragus find an ancient Temple in Central America birthplace of the Legendary Super Saiyan 2,000 years ago & found a way to make a clone by upgrading Saiyan DNA. For the next few days, Broly use his blood to create a clone and it was success but it won't be awaken until 24 hours pass. During that time, a clone of Broly as a teenager meets a young girl named Amber. She died in a car accident and shows him how the sun & moon shine bright across Earth then she's starts to disappear for Other World but reminds that Life is wonderful The Movie It begins with Broly's Clone in Cryo-Animation had a dream and awakes by a few Scientists and Paragus, he announced that the upgraded DNA was a success and in a few moments, he'll be doing a test. But Broly refuses since this isn't his Destiny then he destroys the Lab as Paragus escapes. At Other World, King Kai feared that a Legendary Super Saiyan exists and Earth might be his first target On Earth in Central Park, Ann Possible, her daughters Kim & Joss, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks Jr and the others are having a Picnic plus Kim & Ann did a spinning energy kick trick. Then a spaceship landed from space and it was Paragus, he finds Gohan & announced that he found the Legendary Super Saiyan and if he succeed on destroying the enemy, the Universe could be saved. Gohan agrees on 1 condition, he decides to bring his team of Heroes then they took off on a Spaceship At the Public School, Goku, Gohan Jr & Chi-Chi went to an interview when King Kai contacts Goku to meet at Other World and he must bring Gohan Jr with him, he agrees and they both left by Instant Transmission. In Other World, King Kai tells the 2 that a Legendary Super Saiyan exists and might destroy Earth plus he's stronger than Vegeta. They both teleport to planet Trident in the Neptune orbit and saw a city in ruin due to high energy reading from Broly's clone. Discovering the Truth On Planet X, our Heroes have arrived and drove to a large colony where a team of solders are being served to Vegeta & Gohan, plus they meet Paragus's son Broly who will be at service with Gohan. A few minutes later, Trunks, Kim & Ann saw a ruined City then Goku & Gohan Jr arrived by Instant Transmission and Paragus made Dinner for them. But in the Control Room, Venom uses his force to send a 4 mile-wide Asteroid Eros for Planet X after arriving here be teleport. Gohan Jr & Ann sees Broly then their power levels start to grow slowly but Paragus calms his son with the mind control device and finds out that his son might destroy the Milky Way Galaxy & take over Earth. He remembers that Goku & Broly was born at the same day, plus he tries to control his teenage son but won't stop the destruction plus Broly became a Super Saiyan so Paragus makes a controlling device in order to help him. Later that night while everyone is sleeping, Broly transform into a Super Saiyan and attacked the large dorm but as Gohan Jr & Kim attack him, Goku, Ann and Paragus awakens then followed the 3 into a large lake at the beach where the battle is underway. Gohan Jr & Kim got the upperhand but then Broly starts in increase his power level fast as Gohan Jr gets angry in order to reach his 2nd level of Super Saiyan and then Paragus uses his control device to calm his son plus Gohan Jr passes out. The Legendary Super Saiyan strikes The next morning, Broly and Gohan is about to head for Earth when Goku tells his teenage son that the Legendary Super Saiyan is here and Paragus announces that Venom is responsible for his trap to end the Heroes success plus Asteroid Eros is heading their way and the impact will wipe out everything in a 1,000 mile-radius, then Venom shows up and breaks the control device making Broly unable to control his power level and without warning, he transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan. Gohan Jr asks Paragus how did Broly became a threat to the Saiyan Race and he tells him that King Vegeta is worried that Broly could be a major threat in the Universe so he orders to execute Paragus and his son but it was on the same day that Frieza destroys the planet then Broly uses his powers to escape the planet with his father and now they must stop Broly's Clone before it escapes and destroys Earth, Gohan Jr rush to Goku & the others to battle Broly Goku, Goten, Trunks, Trunks Jr, Gohan Jr, Kim & Ann battle Broly and got the upperhand, but then he takes out a large Spaceship to stop them from escaping Planet X, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Spider-Man & Elastigirl shows up to give them a hand. But during a major battle, Broly takes them out one-by-one with his strong attacks but Goku, Ann, Gohan Jr, Kim & Vegeta is still standing and luckily the others escape on 'Capsule Corp' Spaceship as Asteroid Eros gets closer to the planet. Final Battle Broly starts beating up Gohan Jr. demanding to unleash his hidden power, but then Paragus shoves his son and then he got hurt badly by an energy blast. With only an hour before the Asteroid Eros hits Planet X, Goku, Kim & Ann prepare to face Broly. Piccolo tells everyone to channel their energy into Gohan Jr so that Broly's Clone can be destroyed and they did except Joss Possible. Broly tries to tell his evil clone to stop this but then he attacks Kim & Goku with his excellent torture and Paragus asks Gohan Jr to release his hidden power and avenge the Saiyan Race, then right after Broly's Clone kills him with a power punch, Gohan Jr gets angry and then transforms into Super Saiyan 2. Gohan Jr got the perfect upperhand on Broly with his new power and fires a Super Kamehameha to destroy Asteroid Eros, but only a mile-wide fragment is approaching the atmosphere as Ann transforms into a Female Super Saiyan and gains the upperhand. Goku asks Joss to give him the power so he can defeat Broly's Clone, but she can't because she promised Kim that she can do this only in tough situations then Broly continues attacking Goku. But then Kida shows up and demands to end this, he decides to finish off Goku but at the last minute, Joss gives Goku her energy and after Vegeta hits Broly with his Big Bang Attack, Goku reached Full Power and prepares for a final attack as the Asteroid fragment gets closer. Goku & Gohan Jr fire the Father-son Kamehameha attack at Broly's Omega Blaster with help from Ann's Kamehameha attack and their attacks collided as the ground shakes violent, Kim fires the Power Blitz to make Broly's Clone lose his strength then the attack sends him into the Sun where he gets destroyed but reveals as a robot, then our Heroes teleport off Planet X to the Spaceship as the Asteroid struck with Ann & Goku laughs for victory. In the Conclusion, King Kai became proud for Ann, Kim & Goku since Broly's Clone is destroyed. At Disney Heroes HQ, Chi-Chi went to get a glass of water when the Heroes show up lightly injured and she faints as Goku, Gohan Jr, Kim, Ann & Joss laugh. QUOTES (Paragus talks to Gohan Jr about his mistake) Paragus: 'My son Broly can succeed and he'll make the Saiyan Race proud, but King Vegeta feared that making a clone, he might become something else...a monster' (Years ago, Young Paragus tries to talk some sense out of King Vegeta) King Vegeta: 'Ah, Paragus...I didn't call for you' Young Paragus: 'Your King, listen to me. My son can grow up to be a great Super Saiyan and help us defeat Frieza. The Data could be wrong!' King Vegeta: 'I won't take that risk, you'll die with him!' (Then he fires a small energy blast knocking Paragus out) (Paragus): 'I should had put a stop to this, but my son's birth was my downfall and as King Vegeta took away my only chance to cure him even his son ordered to cancel plans to unite both Galaxies, he make us both left to die in the opened junkyard, I knew it was risky to fulfill my mercy...but I remember that day and that moment when Frieza would have our planet, then a miracle occur' (A large destruction energy bomb hits planet Vegeta) 1 year-old Broly: Waah!! (He use his hidden power to transport himself and his father Paragus off the planet before the explosion) (Paragus): 'We survived by escaping the explosion of death & destruction of our Saiyan Race. And in that one moment, I have something that Venom does not have with us...a Memory' (Then the scene cuts to Present Day) Paragus: 'Now my son is free from Venom's Control, he has become a true killing machine and he won't stop destroying every planet in the Milky Way Galaxy until we reach Earth' (30 years ago at a small U.S Base) Young Paragus: 'If I can find a way to make a perfect trial on Bio-Saiyan DNA, I might create a cure and King Vegeta would be proud' U.S Captain: 'Paragus, I know where you're going. But using Bio-Saiyan DNA is risky so from now on...no Saiyan Subjects' (Later that night, Paragus injects the Bio-DNA into his bloodstream) (On planet Vegeta, Bardock's sister tells Paragus great news) Bardock's Sister: 'Paragus, I have a special surprise...I'm going to have a baby' (9 months later, she gave birth to Broly with a power level of 10,000) (The U.S Commander burst into the lab on Planet Vegeta) U.S Commander: 'The sample we found is Broly's blood, you skipped finding a cure of Cancer' Young Paragus: 'You can't burst into my lab, that's business from a Saiyan' U.S Commander: 'Wrong, Paragus. It's the Government's Business and you're kicked off the project!' (Then he smashes the vials) (As Bardock prepares to meet his fate against Frieza, Paragus starts the countdown to blow up the Lab and he escapes) Saiyan: (He contacts all the Cities on the planet) 'Attention all Saiyans, the energy bomb that Frieza threw at will blow up the planet within 30 minutes! Evacuate now. I repeat, evacuate now!' Broly: 'You, Kakarrot. I choose your godson Gohan Jr to be the first of my victims' Goku: 'Let's get something straight, Vegeta & Paragus called me kakarrot but I'm Goku and you're not my Nephew!' Paragus: 'Broly, what is wrong with you? (Thinking) His power level started to grow the minute he saw kakarrot and his Step-Son Gohan Jr. These outbursts have to stop or else my life's work will be doomed' (Broly's Clone starts to get upset after Venom threatens to destroy Planet X with Asteroid Eros) Broly's Clone: 'Kakarrot!' (He walks to Goku & Ann Possible) Paragus: 'Broly, no. Don't attack Goku or the others, it's dangerous' Darth Vader: (Voice) 'Everything, even your mind has been haunting you for nearly 30 years. it's been inside you' Broly's Clone: (He powers up to Super Saiyan) 'Kakarrot!' Vegeta: 'I gotta stop him!' (He powers up to Super Saiyan and uses his kick attack but no effect) Broly's Clone: 'Kakarrot!!' Gohan Jr: 'Masako-Ha!' (He fires his special attack) Goku: 'No, wait! (But the attack still left minor damage) Wow, Gohan Jr's attack barely fazed him' (Then after Broly sees a flashback of his Past including Bardock's Sister killed and seeing Super Saiyan Goku kill Frieza on the dying planet Namek, he starts to transform in anger) Broly's Clone: (Screaming)! (His transformation is complete and he is a Legendary Super Saiyan) Ann Possible: (Gasp)! 'Oh-no' (Broly's Clone sees Lilo walk to him and he looked calm, then she touch his face) (A Flashback shows young Paragus rushing to Bardock and his young sister) Bardock's Sister: 'Paragus, what's happening? Frieza is about to strike the planet' Paragus: 'I gotta talk to you in private' (He and Bardock's Sister enter a bedroom) (Present Day) Broly's Clone: 'Aah!!' (He charges) Nani: 'Lilo!' Goku: 'Move!' (He moves Lilo and Gohan Jr from Broly's charge attack) Broly's Clone: 'Your friends are playing a game called Spy. I just found out that your friends have came to Planet X by a Spaceship, you're thinking that you'll head home from the Asteroid...but not on my watch (Then he fires his Omega Blaster at the Spaceship and it explodes) oops, I just blew it up' Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Jr: 'I know what you're up to, you might be powerful and a clone of Broly's DNA...but you're forgetting 1 important thing, I'm my father's Stepson!' Broly's Clone: 'Not until you lie dead beneath your feet' (Vegeta saves Violet by deflecting Broly's Eraser Cannon) Vegeta: 'You'll spill no Saiyan blood today' (Then he powers up to Super Saiyan) (On the Spaceship 'Home One') U.S Commander: 'We'll give them 5 minutes to talk and when we get the final word from C-3, we will activate the generator to absorb his energy. But if he does anything dangerous but sit there on the chair or argue at the real Broly, we're gonna turn up the juice killing him. (Then he tells Nana Possible something) If something goes wrong, even if Ann is down there with her Daughter...we're gonna have to plan for the worst' (Spider-Man and the real Broly in his Super Saiyan form talk to Broly's evil Clone) (Spider-Man): 'I want you to listen carefully...I found a way to cure the real Broly so that he'll get rid of the evil Energy. Goku's blood cells has good Positive to control his Super Saiyan DNA, but Broly's is Negative and unstable...Ann must duel against the real one and bring him to the good side' Broly: 'My father Paragus and Bardock gave Goku a happy life, now you must help me recover mine...only a million times more aggressive and deadly...even more powerful than=' Broly's Clone: 'Stop it!' Broly: 'STOP? Stop what!? Just think about my father sacrificed his life to save the others while Venom is barking orders to take over Earth. And know this, we can destroy him and end the War...in a flash' Broly's Clone: 'I rather kill Goku than help you!' Broly: 'Then so be it, you shall kill Goku now...and he'll be reborn as a Legendary Hero of the proud Saiyan race that walked across the Galaxies, long before Mankind on Earth has consumed humanity's Pride!' Broly's Clone: (Screaming) 'GO!' Broly: 'Ok, fine! (Then he grabs the power cable and puts it into his Clone's mouth) YOU JUST WATCH ME GO!' U.S Commander: 'Hit it!' (The Pilot press a red button) (But then Broly's evil Clone absorbs the negative energy and takes out the generator creating a lighting storm around Planet X) Super Saiyan Gohan Jr: (Screaming in anger) 'AAH!!!' (Then he transforms into Super Saiyan 2) Broly: 'NO!!!' (Then he got teleported to the Space Palace as Goku, Kim and Ann move in towards Broly's Clone) (Before Paragus dies, he gives Ann a final advice) Paragus: (slow breathing) 'Listen carefully, the Asteroid will strike Planet X any minute so I will be killed by Broly and watch the ruined city be wiped out' Broly's Clone: 'Nice try, Dad. But I'll take it from here by killing Goku' (He walks towards Paragus) Paragus: 'Just free your Spirit as your anger rises, I know you're afraid to see Goku get killed but you can't wait any longer. Now release your hidden power and destroy Broly's Clone' (Then he is killed when Broly slam his fist on Paragus chest then Ann becomes shocked) Broly's Clone: 'Give yourself a rest, you Saiyan Scum' (Ann stands up injured in her black Tanktop) Ann Possible: 'No. Kimmy, Joss, Vegeta, everyone...Broly has beaten up a lot of my friends, I can't watch them die! AAH!!!' (She transforms into a Female Super Saiyan) Broly's Clone: 'What is this? A Female Super Saiyan!?' (He charges but Ann stops him by grabbing his hand) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Why don't you just wake up? You're hurting my Family. (Broly use his punch but no effect) I won't let you destroy the Milky Way Galaxy' Broly's Clone: 'That does not matter, I can always destroy anyone that stands in my way. The strongest survive and the weak shall die!' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Ok, Broly. I'll play by your own rules, now let's GO!' (She threw a punch and a Upperhook) Broly's Clone: (He creates his Omega Blaster at full power) 'What the matter? Sleeping on the job, Ann Possible. I can gather energy faster than the real me, now die together!' (Then he throws it) Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Jr and Ultra Super Saiyan Goku: 'Ka-me-ha-me-HA!' (They both fire the Super Kamehameha attack at Broly's Super Special Attack) Broly's Clone: 'What?' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Take this! Ka-me-ha-me-ha! (She fires at full power) (The Omega Blaster hits Broly's Clone sending him to space) Broly's Clone: 'Once I avoid that attack, I'll kill ya. Wait a minute, I'm heading right for the Sun. But how? I remember what my Dad said to Venom' (A quick flashback shows Paragus telling Venom something) Paragus: 'Cancel that order, Broly will have to clean up his act...Ann Possible is not our threat to us' (Present Day) Broly's Clone: 'I don't believe this, my father spared Ann from Venom! KAKAROT!!!' (Then he becomes destroyed by the Sun) (Goku gets beaten up by Broly's Clone and Joss looks worried) Broly's Clone: 'You 3 lasted much longer to survive and the Asteroid is approaching the atmosphere, but your final hour has arrived' Kida: 'You have to help Goku' Joss Possible: 'But I can't, I have to avoid getting hurt!' Kida: 'Give him your energy!' (The Asteroid fragment enters the atmosphere and Goku's friends pass out) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Joss, I'm not gonna ask you again. You're my last chance...Give me your POWER!!' (Then Broly's Clone grabs Goku and uses his bearhug to start crushing him) Joss Possible: 'Ok, I'll do it! I'll help Goku!' (Then she gives Goku her energy) Broly's Clone: 'I already told you from the start, you cannot win!' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Even if that is true, every ounce of my energy I have left will be spent TRYING! (Yells in anger) Kim Possible: (Before battling Broly with Goku & Ann) 'If we're about to die here, I'll die fighting to destroy you before the Asteroid hits!' Broly's Clone: 'So be it, let's end this!' (He charges) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Then I won't disappoint you!' (He charges also) Super Vegeta: (He fires his Big Bang Attack to injure Broly) 'And that's the last time you'll take on a Saiyan' (Then he passes out as Goku is released from Broly and reaches full power) (The Prologue, as a team of Scientists and Paragus hike to the Ancient Temple in Central America) (Paragus): 'August 10th, today my team of Scientists found the Ancient Temple somewhere in a tiny jungle of Central America where they found that a Legendary Super Saiyan thought to be extinct, but I have found a small vial of the DNA and with it, we can create an immortal clone. Perhaps then, I can use it to save Mankind' (The next day at a secret base in a tiny island of Hawaii, Paragus puts Broly in a Clone creator, injects the DNA vial into the system and 10 minutes later, a clone is created by is also in a Cryo-Animation and the process won't be completed until 1 week passes) (In a dream, Broly as a Super Saiyan sees Amber starts to disappear) Broly: 'What is it?' Amber: 'It's time for me to go now, your process of a clone is almost complete and remember...Life is wonderful' (Then she disappears) Goku: 'Gohan, you don't have to go anywhere. The Legendary Super Saiyan you're looking for is here' Ann Possible: 'Paragus, how about you tell us that Broly is the real Legendary Super Saiyan' (Then Venom shows up by teleport) Paragus: 'Venom? So you're the one who made me create Broly's clone without permission!' Venom: 'I have planned to destroy not only Earth but the entire Universe with my greatest creation, the Death Star. But it won't be completed until May 2010 and that way, I will destroy the human race with Shredder & Broly. And there's 1 more thing you must know...within 2 hours, Planet X will get hit by Asteroid Eros that I set course for to destroy you all' Trunks: 'Paragus, don't listen to Venom... (He shows up with Vegeta) This plan to destroy us and create new Vegeta is a fake!' Broly's Clone: 'If you don't want to fight me, I understand...but I'm going to destroy Earth' Ann Possible: 'You always get one step ahead of us and I saw you torture thousands of people. But no more, you dug your own Graveyard' Goku: 'I won't let this happen!' (Then he, Gohan Jr, Trunks. Goten & Trunks Jr power up to Super Saiyan) Broly's Clone: 'Ok, I'll destroy a team of 5 Super Saiyans including Ann who use her power to destroy Perfect Chaos' Ann Possible: (She powers up) 'Let's begin!' Joss Possible: 'We got to escape, this is a battle we cannot win' Piccolo: 'If we don't kill him now, he'll destroy the Universe' Broly's Clone: 'What? Where is he getting all it's energy?' Ultra Super Saiyan Goku: 'Your hour has arrived' Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Jr: 'Let's finish this' Broly's Clone: 'No matter how much power you increased from your friends, it won't be enough to destroy me' Ultra Super Saiyan Goku: 'You won't know until we try' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Just give me all your power, Joss. And I'll destroy him' Joss Possible: 'I can't do this, it's risky' (At the battleground) Ann Possible: 'Does she know what to do?' Kida: 'She has to give Goku the energy he needs, she already knows how Broly's clone can be destroyed...now she has to do it' Joss Possible: 'I won't do it! Kim Possible: 'What will happen if she fails?!' Kida: 'Then we're done for' (Then her friends beg to help Ann & Goku) Trunks: 'Joss...' Goten: 'Do it!' Piccolo: 'Joss!' Spider-Man: 'what are you waiting for?' Super Vegeta: 'Give kakarrot your energy or we're all going to die' Trunks Jr: 'Help Goku destroy Broly!' Joss Possible: 'It's only an illusion, it's not real!' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Joss Possible, I need your power. Joss! More power, right now!' Kida: (After she shows up by teleport) 'Yes, I know exactly who you are. We met many weeks ago with Milo Thatch who discovered a Cure to destroy evil energy' Broly's Clone: 'WHAT!?' (Then an Earthquake crumbles the entire city) (Last Lines of the Special) Narrator: 'Thanks to Gohan Jr, Ann & Goku, the Milky Way Galaxy is saved thanks to Paragus's sacrifice and with Teamwork, anything is possible' Gallery Gohan Jr and Piccolo see Broly planning to strike.png|Gohan Jr and Piccolo sees Broly preparing to attack Broly gets angry.jpg|Broly gets angry as Goku starts to attack again Ice Castle.jpg|Planet X's Ice Palace Super Saiyan Goku prepares to face Broly.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku is about to battle Broly Gohan Jr gets angry ans transforms into Super Saiyan 2.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Jr Amber.jpg|Amber in Broly's dream Goku in his Ultra Super Saiyan form.jpg|Ultra Super Saiyan Goku battles Broly's Clone in 1 final battle Broly attacks Goku, Gohan Jr and Trunks.jpg|Broly attacks Goku, Gohan Jr and Trunks Kim in her new Battle Suit.jpg|Kim is about to take on Broly Super Saiyan Goku, Gohan Jr and Trunks vs Broly.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Gohan Jr and Super Trunks vs Broly's Clone Paragus arrives to stop Broly.png|PAragus tries to stop Broly Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork